BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz - Episode 01
Hope is the first episode of the BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz anime series. It first premiered on November 1, 2013 in France while the English dub first aired January 4, 2014 in Canada. It will air in the United States as part of a four-episode marathon alongside Friends, Reunion and Challenge on January 25, 2014.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/beyraiderz/625982 Synopsis Two mysterious figures are battling with BeyRaiderz. Upon claiming the final token, one of the BeyRaiderz is able to summon all six legendary beasts. The other uses some sort of darkness power to drive the six warriors into slumber and separate them across the world. Years pass, and the beasts begin to awaken. They call on six BeyWarriors from other worlds to take up the mission of going to battlefields and restoring their powers through BeyRaiderz battes. Sho arrives at the first city where he is met by the young boy, Domani. Domani thinks Sho is there to steal his treasure, so he gathers two friends, Klaus and Morgen, and the three try to ambush Sho. Upon seeing Sho's Samurai Ifrit, they realize he is a figure that could become a friend. Their nerves are calmed when Rachel and Jimmy Cruz arrive. Rachel swears she will become Sho's guide to each BeyRaiderz Coliseum Arena. The three boys lead the trio to the cities lost coliseum, but they are followed by Armes Navy. Armes and Sho battle to power up their beasts. Sho wins the battle, but Armes leaves instead of joining him on his quest. Sho then leaves the city, where Rachel and Jimmy are waiting for him. Plot In ancient times, two people named Flame and Tempest are engaged in a BeyRaiderz battle to decide the fate of the world. Flame is using the Samurai Ifrit BeyRaiderz whilst Tempest has the Berserker Behemoth BeyRaiderz by his side. Lightning strikes and drops a Power Token into the crystal battlefield. Samurai Ifrit and Berserker Behemoth head for it and after a stiff jump, the former was fast enough to retrieve the Token. As Flame commands his BeyRaiderz to return, Tempest tries to prevent this with Berserker Behemoth chasing its opponent, intending to use the Token to gain control of this world as he and his BeyRaiderz grow a dark aura. Flame does not want this, igniting a fiery aura with Samurai Ifrit, who after a powerful collision with Berserker Behemoth, pulls through. Berserker Behemoth is hot on its tail and begins grinding Samurai Ifrit but through Flame's encouragement, it leaves behind its foe and returns the Token to its Rev-Back Launcher, Flame and Samurai Ifrit win. This summons five of the Six Mythic Beasts: Samurai Ifrit, Berserker Byakko, Ronin Dragoon, Guardian Leviathan and Gladiator Bahamoote, protectors of this world. Berserker Behemoth's Mythic Beast also appears, finally bringing all the Six Mythic Beasts together. It puts Flame to awe, but Tempest refuses to let Flame control the Six Mythic Beasts and uses his power to destroy the battlefield and trapping away the Six Mythic Beasts. Present-day, in a desert, a traveling Sho Tenma finds a a town and a boy nearby digging-up treasure. The boy finds a stone plate depicting Samurai Ifrit. Sho greets him but after a rough understanding, he introduces himself as the boy does the same, his name is Domani. Sho asks if he knows of an "ancient battleground" somewhere lying in ruins at his town but Domani abruptly leaves, taking his stone plate. Sho arrives in the town, but finds no signs of ruins under the gloomy atmosphere. Unknowingly, Domani has two friends, Morgen and Klaus, who wonder if Sho is looking for their treasure and decide to stop him. The three boys try rolling barrels from a hill but Sho dodges and chases them. They leave a rope but Sho jumps over it, pulls it, notices Domani and questions their erratic behavior. They tell Sho they will not hand over their treasure and want him to do nothing with the ruins. Sho points out he has no idea what this treasure is and only wants the ruins to battle. The boys are confused but Sho pulls out his Samurai Ifrit BeyRaiderz. Just then, a girl and a boy cross paths with Sho, finally finding the one she will guide on their mission. They are Rachel Cruise and Jimmy Cruise, knowledgeable people on BeyRaiderz. They ask Domani and his friends if they know where the ruins lie. A passerby overhears their conversation unfold. The boys lead Sho, Rachel and Jimmy to a cave with a secret entrance leading to the secret ruins, Sho swears to secrecy. As they go, Rachel reveals this tunnel was built long ago prior to the world having been ravaged due to natural disasters. Jimmy states this proves the town used to be prosperous and the boys tell how they are struggling in this town. Rachel shows how long before, this desert town was flowing with green with many coming to visit, until natural disasters occurred; Jimmy adds this must have been why this secret location was forgotten. Domani ends the topic, showcasing all the treasure they collected in hopes of a better life, and they are based off the Six Mythic Beasts. At last, Sho and Co. arrive at the ruins, kept in such great condition with a battleground to boot. Just then, the passerby who overheard their conversation while in the town is here, having followed them. He is Armes Navy and like Sho, owns of the Six Mythic Beasts, the Guardian Leviathan. Rachel sees how two battlers are together, proclaims a change in the history of BeyRaiderz and commands them to fight. Sho and Armes place their BeyRaiderz near an arena scanner, opening a door enchanted with Samurai Ifrit and Guardian Leviathan Mythic Beasts. All enter the arena, with Jimmy revealing that this is the site of BeyRaiderz battles. Sho tells the Cruise siblings he will open the path to their future and is prepared to battle Armes, also ready. As Sho and Armes take stage, Rachel and Jimmy Cruise, Domani, Morgen and Klaus spectate as Domani asks what a BeyRaiderz battle is. Rachel and Jimmy explain that both battlers launch their BeyRaiderz, entering a Gate dropping Tokens. They have to utilize their BeyRaiderz in fetching the Tokens and bringing them back; the one with the most Tokens by the game's end wins. Sho and Armes now set their gear, loading Samurai Ifrit and Guardian Leviathan respectively into their Rev-Back Launchers and load the Ripcords. At the sound of "3...2...1...Let It Rip!", they pull out their Ripcords and shoot out their BeyRaiderz across the rocky field. Samurai Ifrit and Guardian Leviathan head for the first Token, with the latter leaving its Gate quicker than the former. Despite this, through some dark fog, Ifrit was able to take the Token. Rachel reveals Guardian Leviathan is a Speed-Type BeyRaiderz, which is why it left its Gate so fast but Samurai Ifrit is a Power-Type BeyRaiderz, the reason it took the Token instead of Leviathan. Now holding the Token, Ifrit goes back but Armes has Leviathan chase it. Leviathan crashes into Ifrit, stopping them temporarily but Samurai Ifrit's spinning was calm enough to smack away Guardian Leviathan and return to its Gate and Launcher. The Token disappears, as Rachel explains, the Token has now become a Spirit absorbed by Ifrit. Two Tokens remain and the battlers launch the BeyRaiderz again. Samurai Ifrit zooms by, taking the Token but Leviathan strikes it. Ifrit stumbles and its Token falls prey to Leviathan who brings it back to its Launcher. Back at the sidelines, Domani exclaims how exciting BeyRaiderz battles are and wishes more people would come see it but Rachel tells him that was the case back ago. A new age will return prosperity and all the people will come and enjoy BeyRaiderz battling. The score is now tied 1-1 and the last Token remains. Upon launching, Sho thinks and sees how he cannot match Armes' Leviathan in Speed, therefore his only choice is Power. Whilst Guardian Leviathan has obtained the Token first, Sho has Ifrit assault its opponent and slightly evades but its Token falls off. Now an opportunity has opened, and Sho takes this chance with Samurai Ifrit jumping off a cliff to take the Token before Leviathan could again. Ifrit then makes a path to return but Armes will not give up and has Leviathan on the chase scene. Guardian Leviathan tries to crash Samurai Ifrit head-on, but the latter leaps over Leviathan, back at its Rev-Back Launcher whilst Guardian Leviathan falls off the terrain in its loss. Now absorbing 2 Tokens, Samurai Ifrit has stored enough to summon its Spirit, Samurai Ifrit of the Mythic Beast. Roaring in its might, the fiery armored-demon surprises Domani and his friends who realize it is the same Mythic Beast represented on their stone plate and the Six Mythic Beasts really do exist. Sho then confronts Domani, telling him how great the battle was and offers his friendship so they can battle one-another again. Despite this, Armes rejects Sho's offer and leaves, leaving Sho hanging but Domani and his friends go to Sho about how much they enjoy BeyRaiderz battles. Sho swears to make BeyRaiderz popular again so everyone can enjoy it. Back in the town, Sho tells his friends he must leave so he can find the next arena for a BeyRaiderz battle. It upsets them but Sho promises to have a BeyRaiderz battle with them once he returns from his mission. Taking his leaveance, he bids them farewell and continues his journey. This time, he finds himself in a wintry, plain field and to his surprise, Rachel and Jimmy who want to travel with him. Major Events *Flame and Tempest battle, the former wins but the latter traps the Six Mythic Beasts. *Sho Tenma looks for ancient ruins. *Sho meets Domani, Morgen and Klaus, following Sho after revealing he owns one of the Six Mythic Beasts. *Sho and Co. meet Rachel Cruise and Jimmy Cruise, knowledgeable on BeyRaiderz. *They find the ruins and Sho meets Armes Navy, an owner of one of the Six Mythic Beasts. *Sho battles Armes and wins. *Sho leaves for the next BeyRaiderz arena, when Rachel and Jimmy meet up with him. Characters *Sho Tenma *Rachel Cruise *Jimmy Cruise *Armes Navy *Domani *Morgen *Klaus *Flame *Tempest BeyRaiderz *Samurai Ifrit (Sho's) (Flame's) *Guardian Leviathan (Armes') *Berserker Behemoth (Tempest's) Featured BeyRaiderz battles New *Flame (Samurai Ifrit) vs. Tempest (Berserker Behemoth) = Flame and Ifrit. *Sho Tenma (Samurai Ifrit) vs. Armes Navy (Guardian Leviathan) = Sho and Ifrit. Trivia Gallery Videos References